


25 Sniper/Spy Prompts

by Usedtobehmc



Series: Life After the War [7]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Homophobic Language, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now with Chapter 2!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

25 SniperSpy Prompts.  NSFW

 

1.  Evidence

 When Sniper rolls over onto his back, limp and heavy-lidded, there is a noticeable damp spot on his underwear.  

 "Mon amour," says Spy.  "You quite enjoyed that back rub, non?"

 

 

2\. I'm here

 Sniper runs his fingers through Spy's hair and speaks low, comforting words into his ear.  "It's alright, love.  You're with me.  I'm here."  The nightmares don't happen often, but when they do, Spy needs a little help leaving them behind.  

 

 

3\. Funeral

 Sniper holds onto his stoic, blank-faced facade throughout the funeral.  He never once cracks, and never goes to hold Spy's hand.  He remains as stone, shaking the hands of family and old friends who call him Lawrence and give their condolences.  

When they return to their hotel room, Sniper locks himself in the bathroom and does not come back out for several hours.  

 

 

4\. Puppy Love

 Spy tells himself that this probably won't last.  Sniper is tall and strong and handsome and has an amazing voice and my GOD his hands… But it was only infatuation.  Not real love.  

 

 

5\. Gloves

Sniper can't stop kissing Spy's hands once those infernal gloves finally come off for the first time.  They are a bit scarred, and Spy has taken the liberty of removing his own fingerprints.  Sniper holds Spy's hands to his chest when he leans in for a kiss.

 

 

6\. Blackboard

Someone has scrawled "FAGGOTS" on the blackboard in the room where the team usually has their meetings.  Sniper's first instinct is to blame the Scout… but Spy suspects the administrator after analyzing the writing.  

 

 

7\. Muse

Granted, spending a small fortune to have a bottle of wine from Spy's place of birth delivered to the base was an out-of-character thing for Sniper to do.  But he explained, "You inspire me."

 

 

8\. Lullaby

Sniper doesn't sing, but late at night while he's cleaning his rifles he sometimes hums aboriginal chants that he learned as a teenager in the bush.  He hums low and under his breath and Spy often falls asleep listening.  

 

 

9.  Clean

 Spy is a very clean person.  He doesn't mind being call fussy, but he absolutely believes that keeping one's fingernails free of dirt is something everyone should routinely do.  

 

 

10\. Secret

 "I believe it turns you on," Spy groans as he pushes into Sniper and watches the taller man try desperately to stifle his moans.  "Having this secret, keeping this hidden away in the dark corners.  Where there is no one but us, _this_."  He wraps a gloved hand around Sniper's cock and smirks at the choked sound he makes.  

 

 

11.  Superstition

 Sniper never leaves coins face-down.  "Bad luck," he grumbles at Spy's inquisitive look.

 

 

12.  Fantasy

 The elaborate rope bondage was a technique Spy had picked up in Japan.  He knew it would be perfect when Sniper confided in him about a fantasy he had about being tied up and completely immobilized.  

 

 

13.  Test

 Spy attempts to teach Sniper French using very creative methods.  While testing verb conjugation, Spy punishes every wrong answer with a pinch to a nipple.  Every completely correct set of conjugations is rewarded with 60 seconds of blow-job.  

 

 

14.  Tease

 Eventually, Spy can't take it anymore.  Sniper's been behind him for 20 god-damn minutes, just licking and teasing and Spy is sweating and shaking and he needs _more_.

 

 

15.  Storm

 The air smells like rain, and there is a monstrous, black cloud moving across the sky and blotting out the sun.  Sniper watches it approach, and lets his eyelids lower as the breeze ruffles his hair and picks up speed.  Spy knows he will come in before rain begins to fall, but for now he listens to the wind and lets the sound of distant thunder rumble through his limbs.  

 

 

16.  Strawberries

 It's hilarious how pleased the Spy is when his first garden yields results: 12 perfect strawberries.

 

 

17.  Weapon

 Spy considers his knife an extension of his arm; he wields it so naturally that he sometimes forgets he's holding it.

 

 

18.  Beach

 Spy prefers to stay under the umbrella with a book at the beach.  Sniper can barely be convinced to come out of the water.  He swims like a fish.  Through binoculars, Spy can see the Australians pure joy when he body-surfs to shore.

 

 

19.  Lost

 The only thing Spy knows how to do when lost in the woods is find North and make a shelter.  Luckily, Sniper's a good enough tracker that he only had to last a day and a half before his rescue.  Spy hates camping.

 

 

20.  Cry

 Spy has only ever cried once in front of Sniper.  It's when he gets a letter from someone he describes as "an old friend."  

 Sniper asks why they hadn't been in contact before.

 Spy answers, "I was never sure he survived." 

 Sniper understands, and helps Spy pack for his trip to Germany.

 

 

21.  Aloof

 Most people would describe Sniper as aloof.  But they've never seen him after two glasses of whiskey and a back rub.  

 

 

22.  Blood

 Sniper gathers Spy up in his arms and rests against the wall, waiting for the terribly slow process of bleeding out to finish up so the blasted re-spawn would do it's job.  

 

 

23.  First Kiss

 Their first kiss is very unsatisfying.  Sniper balks and shoves Spy away, sputtering.  "'M not like that.  I don't… I don't do those things."  He turns bright red and retreats to his camper van, slamming the door behind him.  

 

 

24.  Taxi

 Spy lets the palm of his right hand rest on Sniper's crotch as the taxi navigates through the busy streets of Paris.  Sniper gives him a sideways glance, a warning.  Spy squeezes.  

 

 

25.  Hero

 "You survived things as a child that most full-grown men wouldn't."  Sniper whispers to him in the middle of the night.  "You're strong.  Stronger than them.  Stronger than me.  You're my hero."

  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Part 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: Pretty much all of these could take place in the Life After the War series, which you should read! A bunch of these are direct references to stories from that series.

**Note:**   Please feel free to take these very short drabbles and expand upon (or illustrate) them.  I LOVE seeing what people come up with.

**25 MORE SniperSpy Prompts:**

**1.Beauty**

"Did you-" Spy leveled a hard gaze at the Sniper, who immediately looked away and was  _actually_  beginning to blush.  “Did you just call me ‘beautiful?’”

 

**2.Love**

"Say it in French," Sniper spoke low into Spy’s ear.  

“ _Je t’aime_.” 

"Now Italian."

Spy chuckled.  “ _Ti amo_.”

"Greek?"

“ _S’agapo_.” 

A great warmth spread through Sniper.  “Brilliant.”

 

**3.Dream**

Spy had seen these images many times before.  Sad, black-eyed skeletons that seemed to know him.  They reached out and moaned his name, his real name.  They gripped him by his shoulders, their bony fingers digging into skin and muscle as an unholy chill spread through his heart.  

When he woke, Sniper was holding him, coaxing him back to the waking world.  

 

 **4.Haunted**  (or Dream part 2)

Spy placed a quick kiss on Sniper’s hand before he tossed back the covers and barely remembered to snag his cigarettes from the beside table before retreating to the balcony.  Outside, he took deep breaths and tried to forget the sounds from his nightmare: the sounds of death rattles and cries for an absent God.

 

**5.Memory**

"What is your earliest memory?"  Spy had asked as a way to make conversation, definitely not as a way to pry.

"Being hungry."  Sniper answered tersely, loading another bullet into his rifle.

 

**6.Fragile**

Spy held one side of the mask, Sniper held the other.  “S’alright,” the taller man whispered.  The delicate balance of the moment was held suspended in the air until Spy blinked slowly, and began to lift the hem of the mask upward.  Sniper followed his lead, and suddenly the mask was off.  

Spy let out a wavering breath and tried to calm his pounding heart.

 

**7.Celebration**

"Can’t believe it’s over," Sniper grinned.  There was a faraway look in his eyes, as he and Spy made their way to the sniper nest with a bottle of Spy’s best wine.  "Doesn’t seem quite real yet."

Shutting the hatch behind them, Spy immediately backed the taller man against the wall, tearing his shirt open and kissing him in a manner more suited for combat.  “A special occasion calls for a special celebration,” he whispered, a hand snaking down to grope Sniper’s growing erection.  Spy gave him a meaningful look. 

It took a moment for Sniper to catch on.  “Really?  Yeah?”  

Spy nodded, pulling and shoving at Sniper until his clothes were off and he lay on the makeshift cot in the corner.

"You alright, mate?"  His voice held a twinge of genuine concern.

"I’m fine,"  Spy lied, and distracted Sniper with another kiss.

 

**8.Secret**

It was easier to pretend he wasn’t an “animal person” than to try and explain why he was actually, secretly terrified of dogs.  

 

**9.Promise**

"Never do this to me again," Spy hissed as he untied Sniper and helped the beaten man stand.  It took some effort, but finally Sniper was vertical enough to begin moving forward.  "Promise me you will retire.  Promise me this instant.  I know it’s unfair to ask you to leave the life behind, but I am a selfish man.  Promise me."

"I do.  I promise."  Sniper mumbled through bloody teeth.

 

**10.Innocence**

"You mean… you actually  _like_  other dudes’ wieners?”  Scout yelped, horrified. 

Spy groaned and flicked his cigarette butt at the young man.  

 

**11.Moonlight**

They barely danced; it was more of a gentle sway under the moonlight.  Music reached their ears from the record player rigged up in the camper van.   _"You do something to me…"_

 

**12.Whisper**

"I’ll see you soon,  _mon amant_ ,” Spy whispered, lifting the vial to his lips.

 

**13.Echo**

"WHY?  Why  _me_?!”  Sniper screamed at the empty desert, so flat and empty that not even an echo answered him.

 

**14.Jealousy**

"Sometimes I forget that you are completely oblivious to the power you hold over women," Spy snipped, lighting a cigarette and stomping away.  

 

**15.Passion**

The suave Frenchman both hated and loved to lose control like this.  Like a savage animal, biting and tearing and rutting on the floor, concerned only with flesh, more flesh, more taste, must  _have_ —

 

**16.Lies**

"You weren’t in London, were ya?"  Sniper hissed.  Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed his coat and hat and slammed the door to their flat behind him.  

 

**17.Regrets**

"Until the day I die I will regret that I took so long to come to my senses."

 

**18.Trust**

The last person to have seen Spy in and out of his mask was long dead.  The last person to have seen Spy weep was dead at Spy’s own hand.  But Sniper had his absolute trust, and was privy to things the world would never lay eyes on.

 

**19.Revenge**

Spy makes sure the RED Medic is looking him in the eye.  He pushes his knife through the German man’s lungs quickly, listening to him struggle for breath. 

"If you touch him again, I’ll make sure there will be nothing for re-spawn to salvage.   _Zu verstehen_?”  With a final hiss, he yanks the knife back out and lets the enemy fall to the ground.

 

**20.Snapshot**

The picture is yellowed, crumbling at the edges.  The girl doesn’t recognize the men in the photo, one tall and thin wearing sunglasses and a dark overcoat and the other dapper and extremely handsome in a three-piece suit with a scarf.  It’s dated “ _Paris, 1979_.”  Her little brother peers at the picture over her shoulder and thinks out loud, “the wind probably blew it here from the graveyard.”    

 

**21.Midnight**

Sniper was so fascinated by the sight of the Eiffel Tower glittering with hundreds of tiny, flashing lights that he almost forgot to kiss Spy at midnight.  

 

**22.Confessions**

"By the time I was 13, I had killed my first man.  Though looking back, I’m not sure I would even call him  _that_.”

 

**23.Crush**

Spy felt the young man’s vertebrae crunch under the butt of his gun and felt a deep satisfaction inside.   _"That is for Lawrence and the pain you caused him."_

 

**24.Chocolate**

"It’s the real good stuff.  From France.  Wanted to do something special for your birthday.  Which I’ve decided is today, since you won’t tell me."  Sniper gave a sheepish grin.

Spy took one of the perfect, beautifully crafted pieces of dark chocolate from the box, and tried desperately to keep the tears from his eyes as he took the first bite, and memories flooded his mind.

 

**25.Alone**

After the “minor cardiac event” they had a huge fight over whether or not Spy would quit smoking.  Sniper wasn’t really mad about the cigarettes, it was more that as they got older, the reality of being alone loomed ever closer and he could only get his emotions in order long enough to be pissed off.


End file.
